yet the Ice stayed the same
by Umbra Nigra
Summary: One single event, several different timelines. Inspired by ice-skating. I forgot how great writing MadoHomu felt.


"Ice-skating, huh..."

The pinkette stared at the shiny, white surface. It was a P.E. excursion the day before Christmas holidays, and she didn't feel like being without her friends for a while. However, she'd be with family, which on the other hand wasn't so bad either.

Skates on, and the teacher allowed them to enter the ice. Of course Homura was there, skating like a professional. She really did seem a senior at everything she did, and with such elegance and skill, her figure slim and graceful, Madoka couldn't help but to picture her dancing.

"Hey, slow-ass!" Sayaka cheered, already standing on the white too.

"Kaname-san, are you day-dreaming again?" Hitomi was right next to the bluenette, as polite as always. Even her suit seemed to glitter more than usual with the ice in the background.

"A-ah- I'm coming!" Madoka stumbled over, inmediately caught by her friends, as they almost became a squished trio on the slippery floor.

"Be careful. As much as you are my bride, I won't always be there to catch you~." Sayaka, as usual, was up to lighten the mood, and the smaller girl ended up giggling cutely.

"I'm sorry, Sayaka-chan." She let out. "I'm not really used to doing this."

"Well, then you'll have me as your handsome teacher~! Go ahead, Hitomi, and we'll catch up later."

The greenette nodded, then slid away like the bimbo she is.

And thus minutes were spent, as Sayaka taught Madoka not to fall face-first, and caught her everytime she was about to.

It was really fun for the pinkette, but she kept on seeing those cheerful, blue eyes wander towards a certain gray-haired male, and the more time they spent like that, the more did Sayaka longingly stare at the guy she liked.

"Kamijou-kun, right?" Fuchsia eyes closed as white teeth were revealed by the smile of a tiny mouth, and the tomboy blushed.

"O-of course not! Madoka- you are my fiancé, remember?"

The former giggled at how Sayaka's blush was completely opposite to her hair color. "He's clumsy, right? I bet you'll impress him if you show off for a bit."

The bluenette seemed hesitant. She really wanted to try her luck, but she didn't want to leave her best friend alone.

"It's alright, I'll be fine. You are a great Sensei, remember? My lessons are over, and I have learned a lot." She hugged her taller friend for a bit, then let go. "Go break a leg! N-not literaly, of course." Another giggle emerged from her soft lips.

The tomboy grinned and nodded. "Thanks. I'll see ya 'round!" After hugging back, she waved and slid away.

Madoka watched her leave with a smile, then frowned, determinned to keep improving. However, her own eyes began wandering away as well, towards a certain ravenette, and it didn't take long for her to end up slipping and falling on her butt with a sweal.

"Ow- ow- ow..." She let out, then looked up to see the suddenly crouched down ebony right in front of her, and yelped out of surprise.

"Kaname Madoka... are you alright?" Did Homura ask, offering a gloved hand for her classmate to grab.

"A-ah- yes-!" Sheepishly, the pinkette accepted the aid and clumsily stood up, trying not to fall again. "T-thank you." She added.

"No problem." The paler girl was about to leave when she felt a slight tug on her sleeve.

"Wait-" Said the shorter one. Lavender eyes gazed back at her and she swallowed hard: why was her classmate always so emotionless, yet her stare was so intense? It both scared and seduced her.

"What is it?"

That clear, calm voice made her snap out of her thoughts. "Ah, sorry. I was just, uhm... I w-wondered if..." Her words came out in tiny stammers, all croaked out messily. For some strange reason, adressing the transfer student was always a challenge to Madoka... a challenge she gladly accepted.

As Homura patiently waited whilst slightly raising an eyebrow, Madoka clenched her fists a little and finally finished her sentence. "Would you like to skate with me?"

A pause, and she suddenly blushed. "I-I mean, y-you really are g-gorgeous at everything you do, a-and I don't want to be a burden, but s-since we are both alone I just thought we... uhm..."

Her rambling was interrupted as her hand was delicately held.

"It will be my pleasure to spend this time with you, Kaname Madoka."

...

The pinkette felt her heart racing, then felt a giggle emerging from her throat as Homura suddenly blushed in a deep, bright red.

"What's- what's so funny...?" Muttered the kuudere, hiding her face.

The smaller girl hugged her warmly.

"Madoka...?" She almost gasped out.

"I'm glad I'm the only one who gets to see this secret side of your personality, Homura-chan."

Still blushing, the ravenette smiled softly. "Come on, let's skate."

"Sure!" Madoka chirped happily.

.

"Welcome home, Madoka. How did it go?" The businesswoman known as Kaname Junko held the door open for her daughter, who looked as exhausted as happy.

"It went great!" Replied the pinkette whilst walking in. "I had lots of fun today, I skated with Sayaka-chan, then Homura-chan!"

"That's great to hear. I knew you'd be the one to become friends with her first. Nobody is as cute as my babygirl." She gently squished the small teen's cheeks, earning a soft protest in return.

"We'll have your Papa prepare some hot cocoa, then you'll tell me more about your day... and your newest friend." She winked.

Madoka blushed and ran to her room in order to get her clothes changed.

It had really been an amazing day.


End file.
